The Begining Of The End
by hogwartswizkid800
Summary: After HBP, Before DH. Harry is back at the dursleys till his birthday. After that hes out on his own with just one aim. Killing Voldemort. But will anything get in the way, Will he return to hogwarts, Will his feelings for Ginny reappear once again. R
1. Thinking Back

Authors Note: This story came to me while I was 'listening' to my tutor at college, it was completely accidental but I decided to write it none the less. Anyway it's based after HBP but before DH was written if that makes any sense. I don't own any of the characters or plot or places or anything else in this story, the world was created by JK Rowling, and all belongs to her.

My other story is kind of sht so I stopped that one and started this.

Any enough of my blabbing, on with the story.

Remember R&R Please.

The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: Thinking Back

Harry Potter was lying on the bed of his room at 4 Privet Drive. He could hear the television downstairs which he had no doubt that Dudley's little piggy eyes were glued to. Hem thinks back to his past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A busy year.

Work. Attacks. Horcruxes. Pensive Memories.

Then it hit him. Dumbledore. His mentor. Dead. Gone.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about how Albus Dumbledore had died. Risking his life for a horcrux that wasn't even real! This angered Harry to a point which couldn't be explained.

Snape.

Harry has loathed Snape since the moment they met when he was eleven and he knew that Snape felt the same about him. But seeing Snape kill Dumbledore and blast him off the tower just pushed Harry over the edge. He'll kill him. He won't rest till Severus Snape is dead. Traitor. Dumbledore trusted him, convinced the order that he wasn't evil, trusted him with so much information. Snape betrayed him.

Harry sat up and punched his pillow. Why did Dumbledore have to stun him, he could have helped, stop Snape from killing him.

Another father figure gone. Never to return. James. Sirius. And now Dumbledore. Harry put his head in his hands, his fault. All of them protecting him.

Harry was stuck in mid-thought when he heard a loud voice thundering up the stairs.

"Boy! Get done here!" Harry groaned as he made his way down the stairs.


	2. Arrivals

Chapter 2:

A/N: Yay new chapter :D longer than the first one woo :L enjoy.

Chapter 2: Arrivals

'GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!' Harry heard Vernon yell in the door way. As Harry reached the bottom of the stairs he could see in plain view who his uncle was yelling at.

Ron and Hermione both had their wands pointed towards Vernon, who was completely red in the face.

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked as she saw Harry hovering at the bottom of the stairs.

'How you doing mate?' Ron said cheerfully as Hermione ran towards Harry pulling him into a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

'Hermione… can't… breathe…'

Apparently Hermione didn't hear him and she didn't losen her grip

'Hermione! Let the man breathe!' Ron yelled over

'oh right sorry Harry' She replied letting go of Harry and stepping back. Uncle Vernon made a loud grunting noise as if to let the trio know that he was still there. Ron stifled a laugh as Vernon tried to swat away his wand.

Harry turned to Vernon 'Oh sorry, did i forget to mention that Ron and Hermione will be staying for a while?' He said with laughter in his voice. 'It must have... slipped my mind'

As this was said Vernon turned to look as if he was going to explode, this was to much for Ron and he burst out with laughter still with Vernon at wand point.

'Staying? STAYING! I WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE FREAKS UNDER THIS ROOF!!' Vernon waved a fat finger at Harry as he spoke.

'Mr. Dursley' Hermione resoned 'We shall not be here for long but we need to plan for a task ahead. I don't wish to stun or curse you' Vernon stepped towards her 'but i shall not hesitate if needed' Ron poked Vernons cheek with his wand.

'Sorry.. couldn't resist' Hermione shocked her head

'Honestly Ronald..'

Before Ron could reply Harry interveened.

'Before you two start arguing maybe we should go up to my room'

'Right mate' Ron poked Vernons cheek again, harder, then started to walk up the stairs.

Before Hermione could make her way up Vernon grabbed onto her jacket.

'You lot arn't going up there, i want you all out! Including you boy' Pointing a fat finger at Harry.

Ron who was half way up came back down and pointed his wand right at Vernon whos fist was curled up ready to puch Hermione.

'Let her go!' Ron threatened. Though Vernon was scared of the boy he didn't want the 'freak' to curse him so he reluctantly let go of her. Ron and Hermione went straight upstairs and Harry stood infront of Vernon so they were nose-to-nose.

'I may not be able to use magic yet but Hermione and Ron can. I'm sure they'll be happy to curse you if needed' He then turned and walked upstairs to his room. He stormed into his room slaming the door behind him and started pacing the room ignoring Vernons yells from below. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the bed watching him. Finally he stopped and turned to them.

'Sorry about that guys he's a prize git'.

'Forget it mate' Ron replyed 'We'll make sure he gets what he deserves befor we leave!' He Grins. Hermione looked a little shocked at this.

'Ronald! I know that man may deserve it but you could get in trouble for cursing a muggle!'

'I was simply saying that a few of Fred and Georges sweets may find there way to him, and possibly other products' Ron stated as innocently as he could.

'Ron! We can't do that he's a muggle that still counts...'

'More reason too if anything..'

Harry smiled watching his friends bicker pleased that they were here beside him.

To help.

To love.

For life.

R&R Good? Bad? Horrible? Diastrous? Fantastic? (i wish!) you decide. But let me know. You know you want to.


End file.
